Part of your World
by wtflyingwitchtroll
Summary: A mermaid rescues a human and has 100 days to make him fall in love with her. Amourshipping and Geekchicshipping Ash x Serena, Serena x Clemont Plz review! AU
1. Chapter 1

Inspiration from the little mermaid! please help me whether to end with a happy ending or sad ending since there is the cheesy disney one or the beautiful original one. Read and review i promise it will get better! thanks!

BTW I am discontinuing my other fanfics just so i have full attention and focus to this upcoming fanfic. Thanks for supporting

My name is Serena. Oh yeah, I haven't told you yet. I'm also a mermaid! Yup, that one fish looking thing with a long tail. I was born 17 years ago in the Orange Islands. I'm currently exploring the Kalos Region. Why am I exploring the Kalos Region? It's supposed to be the region of love, where you find your true love. My mom said that some day I'll find a guy who will truly love me for who I am. But I'm wondering, when will that happen?

Serena swam to Cyllage City and popped her head out of the water. She loved watching the humans interact and walk everywhere. It was her dream to walk underneath the night city lights where everything glistened. She wanted to eat the food that restaurants had, such as ramen, pizza, hamburgers, etc. Leaning her head against a rock she had a sad longing look on her face. Oh how she wanted to exist in the human world so bad.

Just then, something caught the corner of her eye. A teenage boy with messy jet black hair who wore a red hat, blue shirt and gray pants appeared at the dock. He breathed the air and had a smile on his face. Serena sighed at him. "Woowwww humans are so handsome toooo~~" She said dreamily. Serena had been watching this boy for over 3 months. She instantly fell in love with him the moment she saw him in the Kanto Region, in Pallet town.

The boy looked up in her direction and Serena quickly bopped her head in the water, hoping that he didn't see her. He paused for a moment, and thought there was someone in the water but shrugged it off and started to walk off the dock. Then, as Serena looked up to steal another glance at him, she saw him slip on a puddle of water, hit his head on the dock and fall into the water.

Serena panicked and swam over to the boy in the water. He was unconscious, and floated underwater. Serena grabbed him and started to lean in, lovestruck. She wanted this moment to last because obviously no cute guy falls in the water every day. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against him. He was somewhat conscious and reached for her waist, kissing her back but his eyes were still closed. The two continued kissing in the water when suddenly, a person dived in and started to swim to them. She saw the other human and quickly fled in fear, but satisfaction. The other human grabbed the teenager and reached shore. Serena looked up and saw that the rescuer was a girl with blue hair and wore a black and pink minidress topped with a white hat. The blue haired girl pumped the boy's heart in desperation and shouted, "Ash, please don't die on me. Please please wake up!" She had tears in her eyes. The boy, Ash coughed up water and blinked a couple times. The girl hugged him and said, "I thought I lost you. Are you okay now?" The boy nodded. "Yes I'm okay. I just slipped and fell in the water, that's all." He reassured her.

The girl stood up and said, "Okay. Meet me back at your apartment. I'll cook something for you." Ash replied, "Thanks Dawn. I owe you." Dawn walked off while wringing her wet hair.

Ash watched her walk away and he stood there for a while in deep thought. He touched his lips for a while.

Serena put her hand on her chest and watched the boy stand there for a while, and soon walk away. She smiled to herself.

It was sunset and Serena dived back in the water. "I have to see him again. I have to become human." She started to swim home, thinking about what happened today.

Later that night, Serena swam to a familiar river. She was going to see Iris, a mermaid who became a human.

"Iris? It's me, Serena." Serena called out. Serena swam as close as she could, which wasn't that far since the water started to become shallow. A person with long purple hair saw the little mermaid and gasped. "Serena? That's really you!?" "Yeah it's me." Serena replied.

Iris tried to avoid the water, stepped on the rocks and tried to hug Serena without getting wet.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous!" She warned.

Serena said, "What was the potion that you drank to become human? Make me a human!" Serena pleaded.

Iris winced. "No please, Serena, you don't want to do this. Just whatever you do, please please don't take that potion. You will regret it." Serena shook her head in disagreement. "No i must become a human to find my true love." She begged Iris. Iris refused. "No Serena. it is too dangerous, you don't know the consequences. Plus, I went to the witch Jessie to get that potion. She has a shady background. She could hurt you, who knows what will happen."

Serena slapped her tail in the water. "Hrmph. Please, tell me where the Witch is, I won't ask for the potion, but I'll tell her to give me something that will at least let me watch the human world." Iris sighed and agreed. Iris gave the destination and Serena quickly swam off to see the witch, in an old shipwreck near Cyllage City.

Serena brought an expensive necklace of pearls with her to see the witch. Suddenly, thunder echoed in the wooden boards. Serena clutched her jewelry in slight fright. "What brings you here?" A voice suddenly called out. Serena turned and a figure appeared behind her. The dark figure appeared to be a girl around Serena's age.

"H-hi my name is S-Serena. And I want to become a human. Where is the potion? I demand for a potion to make me become human!" The girl smirked. I have one potion left in my stock.

Serena threw the pearls at the girl. The girl laughed. "You have got to be kidding me, JUST, pearls?" Serena opened her bag and gave her an expensive vase filled with gold rings and coins. Jessie bent down and pushed her forehead. "Get lost kid. I'm not here to give you any potion at all." Serena eyed the strange lady who had a fanny pack with a glowing thing inside it. Serena lied, "ooh i have something sooo heavy in here, it's gonna need 2 of us to pull it out." Interested, Jessie crept closer and then suddenly, Serena PLUNGED the girl in the water. Jessie screamed and pulled Serena's hair. The girls both shrieked and their echoes were pieced in the shipwreck. Serena grabbed the fanny pack and dumped the girl in the water and swam off. Jessie, appalled threatened, "YOU WAIT AND SEE. YOU'LL LEARN YOUR LESSON YOU DUMB BRAT."

Serena swam off as quickly as possible, trying to reach safety. She reached a rock and sat on it. She opened the fanny pack and saw a glowing little bottle. She was mesmerized by the beautiful colors. "Goodbye fins, hello legs."

Serena opened the bottle and drank from it. Her turquoise colored tail started to glow from the bottom up. Serena gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

In a dark room lit with a single light, a blonde boy rummaged through his stuff, trying to find the perfect piece for his new invention. "Aha!" he smiled and pulled the item out. He screwed it on a bigger piece of equipment and stepped back to admire it. "It's perfect." He grinned. He put his invention on a pulley and threw a blanket over him. The blonde boy in a blue jumpsuit and large white backpack pushed his cart down the street. He entered a large building and waited in line. He sat patiently, grinning to himself. "Just watch, I will become the best inventer ever! The future is now thanks to science!" His glasses shined as the attendant called out, "Clemont, please enter." Clemont nodded and pushed his cart inside a room. Clemont unwraveled his invention and said, "Behold, the all in one recliner!" You can sit on it, watch a movie, it'll make popcorn, you can sleep in it, do your business, eat, anything you want! Will it make you lazy? Not at all! Don't worry because it has a massaging kit and built in treadmill that will help you lose weight with satisfaction." Clemont said proudly. The judges looked at it and wrote down things. Clemont sat in the chair and demonstrated. He smiled. The judges seemed to look at each other and nod and once again the started to write soemthing down. "That's not all, it can go double the speed when it comes to exercising!" Clemont pushed the x2 button and the machine started to speed up. Smoke started to come out of the invention and sparks came out. Clemont panicked and shouted, "Help me!" The judges stood up in fright. "Turn that thing off!" One person yelled. The invention couldn't hold it in and it exploded, leaving Clemont covered with dust and soot. He coughed. The judges shook their head and told him to quietly leave. Clemont hung his head down and dragged the remaining pieces out the door, out the building. He took one last glance and threw it in the trash. Clemont silently walked out in the street, depressed. He was lost in thoughts. His phone rang. It was his girlfriend, Dawn. Clemont didn't pick up and just left it ringing.

-insert flashback-

A younger looking Dawn looked at Clemont in disapproval. "Clemont, you should give up on inventing things. They never work out. I want to show my friends that my boyfriend is someone who I'm proud of, someone who I can show off to them." Dawn huffed and walked off.

-ends flashback-

The blonde boy walked past the docks and started to skip rocks. He sat down in a grassy area and sighed. Suddenly, something fell out of the sky. Clemont jumped in shock and he got up to find out what that explosion was about.

Serena landed somewhere near the city but still in a deserted area. She shook her head and opened her eyes. Her feet started wiggling. She gasped and shrieked with delight. Serena struggled to stand up, her legs were wobbly, like a newborn deer. She jumped up and down and fell, giggling to herself. She realized she was nude. "Crap." Serena said. Serena saw Clemont coming. Serena gasped and hid in the tall grass.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Clemont asked. Serena slowly crept away and jumped on top of the poor blonde boy. She opened his backpack and took out his jacket. She wrapped it around her legs and he turned around. "Hey! Quit that what are you doing!?" He shouted. Serena quickly said, "Sorry I need to borrow this!" She got up and started to run off. Clemont ran after her and tackled her down. He tried to grab his jacket back. Serena screamed and Dawn came running to the scene. Dawn gasped and Clemont looked up. It looked like a very sketchy scene to Dawn. Dawn had a straight unamused face, slightly irritated and disgusted. She started to turn and Clemont quickly got up to chase Dawn. "Dawn, it's not what it seems like." Clemont begged. "It's a misconception, please don't misunderstand. This girl-" Clemont pointed at Serena who had a confused innocent look on her face. "Stop it. I've had enough of this." Dawn said. "We're through." Dawn walked off and shook off Clemont's arm. Clemont stood there in shock. He clenched his fist and turned around but Serena was already gone. Serena hid behind a tree, she felt slightly guilty that she was just part of a breakup. But she shrugged it off and walked off to go to where Iris was staying. Serena knocked on the door and Iris opened the door. Her face jawdropped as she looked up and down to see Serena in human form. Iris shook her head. "I knew you would do this… Serena, you are putting yourself in a big risk. Why did you suddenly want to become human?" Iris asked in confusion. Serena blushed. "I fell in love with a human…" "Does this human love you?" Iris asked. "We already shared a kiss...you could say we are a match made in heaven." Serena drifted off. "Can you take me to him Iris? It was said that he was going to have a party nearby at his apartment." Serena added. Iris sighed heavily and went into her house. She came back and threw a sparkly pink bodycon dress at Serena. "Wear this. I'll help you just this once. And i'll get you a place to live. But this is it okay? Are you sure this boy likes you?" Iris asked once more. Serena nodded as she put on the dress. Iris opened her car door and they entered the car. Serena giggled in happiness as she put on the heels that Iris gave her. "Iris, aren't you happy that i'm like you now!?" Iris kept a straight face and focused on driving. Iris drove to the only apartment with party lights coming out of it. Serena opened the door and walked out. "Thanks Iris! Pick me up in an hour!" Iris rolled her eyes and drove off.

Serena walked inside and saw Ash talking to some people in the corner of the room. Serena came up to him and tapped on him. "Do..you remember me? it's me, Serena." Ash looked at her confused. He looked up and down to see her long honey colored hair and pink dress with heels. It didn't seem to ring a bell to him. "It's me. It's me..remember? that one girl who" Serena approached closer to Ash and tried to kiss him. He leaned back, appalled at her behavior. "Sorry. You don't ring a bell. I dont know you, so please leave." She gasped. 2 bodyguards dragged her out the door and dumped her outside. She huffed in frustration and threw a mini tantrum. She sat at the docks and wiggled her legs. Iris came up to her. "Iris, being a human sucks. I want to go back. Give me a potion to turn me back." Serena complained. Iris shook her head. "There's no more. I have none and neither does the Sea witch." Serena looked up, "What do you mean?" Just then, a girl with blue hair came up to Iris in desperation. "IRIS, WHERE IS THE LAST POTION YOU WERE GOING TO GIVE TO ME FROM THE SEA WITCH?" The girl asked. "Please save me, PLEASE. I just need a little bit more time, please he just went on a business trip. He didn't leave me. I swear please save me please." The girl begged on her knees in tears.

Serena looked up, "Jenny?" Jenny noticed Serena and her legs. "You….took...the last potion…?" Jenny cried and begged Iris to help her. Jenny started to glow and her legs started to dissapear. Her body slowly started to turn into sparkling bubbles as she screamed in tears. "NONO PLEASE NO." She sobbed as she disappeared into bubbles. Serena gasped. Iris said, "That...is what you'll become if you don't find true love in 100 days. Why did you take that potion when I told you not to?" Serena shook her head slowly, still in shock. Serena had her mouth open and couldn't say any words. "She...she...disappeared into bubbles…"

**Hope you guys liked Chapter 2! more where that came frommmm. sorry, i felt bad that i had to kill off a character but it was to express that Serena could die in 100 days. Review and give me feedback! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Serena stood there and silently watched Jenny disappear. Serena jawdropped and let it hang in utter silence. Iris quietly spoke, "see what I warned you about? You have 100 days to find true love or else you and your love with diminish like bubbles in the sea.

Serena followed Iris to an apartment like house where it had 5 rooms, 3 upstairs and 2 downstairs. Iris knocked on the door and waited. It opened a crack and a voice called out. "Who is it?" "Hello Max, it's Iris." Iris said calmly. Max opened the door and gave Iris a hug. "Iris! I've missed you! Where have you been?" Iris smiled, "Just been sorta busy lately." Max peeked behind Iris, at Serena. "Who is this?" Serena smiled. "Hi, I'm Serena." Max waved shyly. "Hi Serena. You're really pretty." Serena giggled and blushed. "Oh thank you. And what's your name?" Max pointed at himself, "My name is Max nice to meet you." Iris chimed in, "looks like you two are getting along already, because Serena is going to live here starting now!" Max piped up "Yay!" Max took Serena's hand and dragged her inside. "You're gonna love this place!" Max said. Iris explained, "This is called a share house. It's basically a house where everyone pitches in with their own contribution and they share everything together. But please be respectful of others. You can't steal their own food and wear their clothes without their permission. You must take care of each other like you're family." "mhmm. We have a vacant room upstairs right now too since our last renter just recently moved out. Right now, there's me and my sister May, Bonnie and her big Clemont living here. Dawn used to live in the room upstairs but it's all yours now. Make yourself at home Serena!" Max happily said. Serena bowed. "Thank you so much Max you're so friendly and adorable!" Serena patted Max's head. The door opened and stepped in a girl with light cafe brown hair. She wore black high waisted shorts and a red jacket. She was holding a bunch of bags in her hand and she ignored everyone. Serena gave her a strange look as she saw the girl walk upstairs without greeting anyone. "Who is that?" Serena asked. "That's my older sister May. Don't mess with her, she's one tough cookie." Max said. Bonnie came out of her room and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and brightened up immediately when she saw Serena. "Oh hi there! Are you going to be living with us?!" The little blonde girl came up to her and took her hand and begged. "Please please please say you're going to stay with us!" Serena smiled. "yes all thanks to Iris, i'll be living here from now on. Please take good care of me!"

"My name is Bonnie! oh my gosh you're the perfect one!" Bonnie went down on her knees and said, "I give you permission to take care of my big brother Clemont!" Serena blushed. "Clemont isn't here right now but he should be coming home soon." Serena said, "I'd love to meet him, but I'm not sure if we're gonna spark any relationship any time soon." Everyone laughed.

Then, the door opened again and everyone peered to see who it was. Just then, a blonde boy walked in, with a depressed facial expression. "That stupid dumb crazy girl made me have a misconception with Dawn and broke up my relationshi-" Clemont looked up and stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Serena.

Serena gasped. "You're the loser who got dumped by his girlfriend!" Serena pointed at him.

Clemont jawdropped. "YOU'RE THAT CRAZY VIXEN WHO MADE MY GIRLFRIEND DUMP ME."

Everyone who was speculating was silent, for their minds were blown away.

Clemont grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her out of the house. "Ow, hey! stop that don't touch me. Let go of me!" Serena complained. "you're coming with me to solve my relationship." Clemont demanded.

Everyone peeked out the door and saw them walking out the driveway. Max looked at Bonnie. "Well that went well." Max said. Bonnie perked up. "let's hope that big brother doesn't get back together with Dawn. She always ignored me anyways. I'm rooting for you Serena and Clemont!" Bonnie skipped back to her room as Max facepalmed.

Clemont dragged Serena forcefully to the building that Dawn worked at and he called her up. Dawn came out a couple minutes later and said in an annoyed voice. "What do you want Clemont." Clemont let go of Serena's hand and said "Explain to Dawn what happened." Serena sighed. "Okay. only to save your love. Ok yesterday night what happened was that I attacked him. It was me not him he is innocent. Got that? Now kiss and make up." Serena crossed her arms.

Dawn looked at Clemont. "Did you really just waste your time for this? Can't you see? You don't have a job, your inventions never work, you still live in that stupid share house with 3 people who hate my guts. I didn't care who attacked who first. There was an opportunity and I grabbed hold of it. I just needed an excuse to get rid of you because if I broke up with you without a reason, everyone is going to think that I'm the bad guy and you're gonna play innocent victim." Dawn crossed her arms and said, "We're done Clemont. Move on." Clemont asked curiously. "Did...you find another guy...already?"

Dawn replied with no hesitation. "yeah." She turned and returned to the building.

Serena shrugged and said, "oh well. guess she's not your true love. Okay let's go back to the hosue i'm hungryyyy."

Clemont just stood there appalled. Serena stopped skipping and walked back to Clemont. "Hey… hang in there okay? You got this. Don't give up on love. You'll find it someday. Someone out there will love you better than that mean girl." Serena smiled and patted Clemont on the shoulder. She grabbed Clemont's hand and pulled it along as she started walking. "I want ramen!" She said happily. As their hands touched, Clemont shuddered a little bit and his heart beat a bit faster than normal. But since he was still in a depressed mood, he shrugged it off and followed Serena home. Bonnie and Max came up to Serena and asked curiously, "What happened? Did they break up?" Serena nodded. "She said that she only used an excuse to dump his butt. and he asked, ' did you find a new guy?' and she nodded and said 'yeah.'" Serena said. Clemont walked upstairs and plunged on his bed, hugging his pillow and staring at his phone…

Serena went into her room and looked up at the stars as she thought to herself..

_Some people...give up on love for a better job opportunity. They think that others pull them down and hold them back from gaining a better future. This love...sometimes it starts as a delusion, or others use love as a reason to work harder and live..to some..it becomes a puzzle for those to solve. However, what love is..for some people, gives a them a motivation and a good exciting feeling. It's hope._

Ash was at the Brock's when the doctor said, "it's getting worse Ash, your eyesight is dropping fast. It's due to stress. Please tell your workers about this? They'll understand." Ash said, "No i can't. I'm a photographer who needs to have good keen eyes. I need to be able to explore and have adventure in this world. See new things, new challenges, new experiences. But i can't do that when my colleagues pity me. I'm the world's best photographer and to have a silly problem like this, it's not worth it." "Right now, you need to rest and stop stressing out so much. Take a break, a vacation. Stop your work for a couple of days." Brock recommended. Ash slowly nodded. "Alright…"

Serena ate food and started to walk out the house to exercise her legs. She looked up to see Iris smiling and holding up car keys.

They went out for a drive and squealed like teenage girls. Serena looked to her right and saw Ash walking out the optometry building. "IRIS STOP THE CAR." Serena screamed. Serena opened the door and busted out before Iris could go to a full stop. "HEY SERENA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Iris called out. Serena ran up to Ash, panting. Ash looked up but couldn't identify her due to his eyesight BECAUSE HE FORGOT HIS DANG CONTACTS AT HOME (not to mention stress). She took breathes and panted. "Ash, I will never give you up. Even if you can't regonize me, I'll never give up. To me, love is a time bomb that explodes in less than 100 days. Either I die...or love..one of those two... " Serena looked down as she said those words. But looked up again. "Wait and see. I will make you love me for sure too. Then...bye!" She bowed her head and ran off slightly embarrassed. She skipped around and ran off exploding with so much happiness that one of her sandals came off.

Ash looked up in the distance to where Serena ran off and slowly had a smirk form on his face. The smile grew bigger and then he showed his brightened smile that could make anyone swoon as he laughed to himself. He blinked his eyes to see that his eyesight improved a bit, but by the time he could find Serena, she was already gone.

Serena came home and sat in a bathtub. She was relaxed as she blew bubbles and giggled. Just then… something came out of her bathtub. She lifted up her feet to see that her tail grew back. Her eyes grew wide open as she said to herself, "What to do? What's happening to me? Did I become a mermaid again?" Serena whimpered. Just then, she heard a sound and saw a blur exiting the room and shutting the door. She gasped and thought to herself, "Crap...did someone ...SEE ME!?"

Countdown: 97 days

**How did you like this chapter?! Woohoooooo. Someone said that my past fanfics were pretty bad and poorly written. I got pretty discouraged at that and a little bit butthurt since I did say that the characters were out of character and this was more like a drama. Same goes to all my fanfics. I use more of the characters and their names rather than applying it in the pokemon world because it makes it more complicated. So please be respectful of my work and if you're going to give me constructive criticism, please refrain from using harsh and vulgar words. Like I said before, this fanfic is an AU ALTERNATE UNIVERSE with OUT OF CHARACTER traits. Much love, please enjoy and look forward to my next chapter, coming soon. **

**xoxo wtfwt**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On the phone, Iris warned Serena, "Serena, I thought you'd know this already since I ASSUMED you read the instructions, terms of service, warnings, and side effects on the bottle but since you were so audacious you overlooked one of the most important details that could make or break your life. When you touch a huge amount of water on your legs you grow your tail back."

Serena nodded and sarcastically said, "Gee thanks Iris, like I totally didn't figure that one out already.."

"Don't get snappy with me Serena. What matters now is to find out who saw you. If people find out that you're a mermaid, they'll ship you off to do scientific research at a facility and you'll never be able to make it out there alive." Iris reminded.

Serena hung up the phone after she said goodbye and she opened her door just to take a quick peek outside. Coast clear.

She tiptoed down the stairs and spied on the environment to find any clues or to anyone who looked suspicious.

Just then, Max who was holding a pitcher of water came up behind Serena and bumped into her. Serena screamed as she started to see her legs glow a turquoise shade. Luckily, Max's glasses got knocked off. Serena panted for she knew she had to get out of there fast before her legs grew into a tail.

Just then, the lights went off as Serena went down. Serena whimpered as she heard footsteps come closer to her. "Wh-whose there?! Someone...Iris...please save me!"

A phone light reflected at Serena as she winced. A girl kneeled down and whispered, "I can't be your savior all the time.." Serena looked up. "May?"

May dragged Serena into the bathroom and turned on the hairdryer. Serena looked at May as the brunette shook the hairdryer on Serena's tail. May gave a light slap on Serena's tail. "Ow!" Serena grumbled. The honey hair colored girl looked at the brunette and asked curiously "Do you think this is kinda...ya know..strange?"

May looked up at Serena. "Sorta. You don't normally see mermaids living on land, much less in the world ahah. Are you going to eat me?"

Serena shook her head side to side. "I'm not a cannibal!"

May replied, "Then it's not a big deal. It'll be our little secret." May smiled and it set a chain reaction which made Serena smile.

-flashback-

May walked in the bathroom as Serena was taking a bath. May saw a tail coming out of the bathtub. She was frozen in shock for at least a second before hearing Max come to the bathroom. May immediately came out of the door and shut it.

Max said, "May, I need to go to the bathroom." May said in a stern voice, "go away."

Max replied in annoyance, "May, I can handle whatever you did in there. Did you fart? did you poop? I dont care about the stench.."

May said in a more strict and louder voice. "GET. LOST MAX."

Max sighed and turned around. "I'll just take a dump in the backyard…"

-end of flashback-

The next day, May and Serena went on a shopping date together. They ate ramen, lots of korean kbbq, sushi, you name it. They tried on new different clothes, dresses, shoes, hats, makeup etc. The two teenagers squealed in delight.

While eating, May finally asked, "So why did you come to the land? Isn't the sea much more interesting and relaxing?"

With her mouth half full, Serena said, "Well...I have this biggest crush on Ash, the photographer. I've been seeing him for over a couple months. Aghhh he's so hot." Serena drooled. May threw a napkin at Serena. "Serena, wipe your mouth you're drooling." May giggled.

"I have less than 100 days to find true love before… well…" Serena slowed her sentence.

"Before..what?" May asked.

"If I don't find true love in 100 days...i'll… i'll…" Serena looked down at her food and put down her fork. Serena started to tear up a bit. She sniffled her nose.

May handed Serena another tissue as Serena blew into it.

"I'll….." Serena started. May put her hand on Serena's hand. "It's okay Serena. I'll help you get through it." May seemed to know what Serena was trying to tell her.

"Well...first things first. You should go see Ash! That's the one way that you'll get him. You two have to get to know each other first." May suggested.

Serena wiped her teary eyes and gave May a slight smile and nod.

Serena had a small basket of macarons to give to Ash. She looked up at the building that Ash was in and she inhaled. The cheerful girl entered the building and saw Ash; she gasped happily and started to walk towards his direction but was stopped by a person. "Sorry miss. You can't enter unless you have an ID." The lady said, blocking Serena's path. Serena shot the lady a strange look. "Give me one of those neck ropes." Serena said.

"Do you have an ID?" The lady asked. Serena gave it a thought and shook her head no.

The lady shook her head and said, "I'm sorry miss you cannot trespass."

Serena groaned as she stormed her way into the bathroom.

"Who needs a rope neck anyways!?" Serena huffed as she washed her hands and face. Just then, she saw a lanyard with an ID attached to it. Serena looked around and put the rope around her neck and scanned the machine so she could enter inside the corridors. Serena looked around and asked a man, "Do you know where the photographer Ash is?"

The man turned and pointed a direction. Serena bowed and followed down the hallway.

Just then, she bumped into Dawn. Dawn gave a look of recognization and looked down at Serena's ID lanyard. The blue haired girl took out her walkie talkie and said " I need security on level 3. Over."

The next thing Serena knew, she was being dragged out of the building. Serena screamed and kicked about as she was plopped on the floor.

The mermaid returned home as Clemont said, "Hey Serena, can you go to the flower shop and get us a bouquet of flowers? These are wilting, it's time to replace them." Serena called out "Okay!" She grabbed her purse and walked out the house once again.

"Man, using these legs are tiring…" Serena grumbled.

Serena came to a local flower shop and stopped to smell the roses. Then, some shady looking older men came up to Serena and said, "Hi...you're really beautiful. Would you like to come shoot a video with us? It's really fun and all you have to do is pose and do what we ask you to." The men asked in a sort of creepy tone. They started to approach closer to her as she backed away. Serena was uneasy as she politely shook her head and said, "No thank you I'm not interested." Serena started to walk away with her bouquet.

Then, one of the men, around middle aged grabbed her arm and started to tug on her wrist. "Come on, it'll be fun. Are you shy? It's no big deal.." The bouquet dropped to the floor as the petals started to fall. Serena whimpered to herself as she tried to restrain herself.

Just then, a hand intercepted between the older man and Serena. Serena looked up to see Ash.

"She said, she wasn't interested." Ash said in a stern voice. Ash was slightly taller and more muscular than the older man. He had a look in his eye. The men backed off and got back into their van and left.

Serena looked at Ash in the eye and said, "Ash…?" Ash turned and said, "Serena...right?"

Serena happily nodded. "Mhmmm that's me!"

Ash laughed a bit. "Are you alright Miss Serena?"

Serena shyly said, "I am now...thank you so much Ash."

Serena went to go pick up her bouquet. She turned to Ash and said, "Well..I'll be going now."

Ash stopped her. "Wait..the lighting is just perfect here with you holding those flowers. Would you mind if I took a picture for my photography project?"

Serena smiled. "I'd be honored."

Ash took out his camera and focused it. Serena smiled slightly with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Perfect. You look amazing Serena." Ash complimented. Serena blushed even more. "Thank you Ash."

"So...i guess i'll be going." Ash said. He started to walk off.

"W-wait Ash." Serena hesitated. Ash turned around.

"W-when can I-I see you again?" Serena looked down in slight embarrassment.

Ash looked at Serena, who waited for his answer.

Countdown: 95 days

**woohoo woohoo what would Ash's answer me? Stay tuned to find out! New chapter releases every 2-5 days! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"W-when can I-I see you again?" Serena looked down in slight embarrassment.

Ash looked at Serena, who waited for his answer.

He smiled and said, "We'll meet again some day." He walked off as the sun set.

Serena blushed slightly and turned the opposite direction to head home.

Later that night, the share house went out to eat at a seafood shack. Serena and her friends all ate happily until Clemont wanted to play a joke so he spiked Serena's apple cider with some light soju. Unaware, the little mermaid poured and poured, and drank and drank. Her head started to spin and she started to see a ton of pidgeys around her head.

Serena looked at the cleaned out shells and started to whine. She held them up to her chest and said, "They're not my siiiizzeeee… they're toOOO SMAAAAAaalllLLLL"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her. May laughed uncomfortably. "Clemont...looks like you spiked her drink just a little too much.."

Clemont laughed nervously. "It's fine, I made it so she wont feel any headache in the morning. She's just a little doozy right now." Bonnie and Max exchanged glances.

Serena stumbled outside. She tried to focus her eyes.

Ash and Dawn were having a friendly dinner together when Dawn started up the conversation to clear the awkward silence. "So Ash. we are just friendly co-workers working in the same area right? Nothing more?" asked Dawn. Ash nodded as he gobbled down his food.

"Then..should we take a selfie to celebrate it?" Dawn asked.

Ash looked up and nodded. "Sure Dawn."

Dawn opened up her phone and did a peace sign while Ash awkwardly smiled in the background.

Ash and Dawn were heading toward the same direction that Serena was headed.

"So Ash, are you down for a movie tonight? I heard Big Aero (dactyl) 6 was pretty good. Also Mockingfree part 1 was said to have a lot of action in it." Dawn suggested.

Ash hesitated. "I dont know, i'm kind of tired right now Dawn. Maybe next time."

Serena noticed Ash. "Ash!? Is- that you?!" ASHH!" Serena happily ran down to greet Ash. As the happy drunk as she was, she immediately hugged Ash who had to step back to gain his balance. Max and Bonnie jawdropped as Clemont widened his eyes in surprise. May held back a smile and slightly facepalmed herself.

Dawn shot a death look at innocent Serena who turned a slight pink in her cheeks.

"Ashhhh…." Serena hugged him as he pulled away. He blinked a couple times and slowly said, "Ser...een...a?"

The little mermaid nodded in excitement. "Now you remember my name.! Then..let's see if you remember this too."

She smiled as she went on her tiptoes, grabbed his head and kissed him on the lips.

Everyone jawdropped. Ash's eyes were wide open in surprise.

Dawn had her eyes wide open the most. Then, she couldn't stand at this horror and pushed Serena to the floor. "Hey! Stop that. What kind of behavior is this?!"

Serena got up and said, "As soon as I become huma-" Serena's mouth was immediately covered by May who started to drag Serena.

"Ash, do you remember now? In- the ocean- we-" Serena drifted off as May dragged her away from Ash. "Okay see you guys next time! Bye Ash! Bye Dawn!" May called out in the distance.

Ash blinked and hesitated for a moment. He touched his lips, deep in thought.

Ash opened up his phone and texted Serena. "Hi Serena. Would you like to do a photoshoot? My model is in Pallet Town right now and she's not able to fly back in time. I'd love it if you could make it tomorrow."

2 minutes later, Serena replied. "I'll be there! n_n"

Ash laughed to himself.

Later that evening, Dawn was just brushing her hair before bed as she opened up her phone to see the picture of her and Ash. She opened up Pokegram and posted the photo with the caption, "Our first selfie together! More memories to come! ^_^"

Dawn had a sly smile as she immediately saw her co worker Joy comment. Then, Dawn deleted the photo off her Pokegram and went to bed.

The next day, Serena came to Ash's building with a small basket of desserts. Just then, Joy came up to Dawn and asked, "IS IT TRUE? Dawn what's going on? Is it true that you're dating Ash Ketchum!?" Serena happened to come up to Dawn to pick a fight as she overheard them. Serena stopped in her tracks and put her hand over her heart.

Dawn pretended not to notice Serena overhearing and she continued talking to Joy. "It's a secret. shhh. You didn't tell anyone right?" Joy nodded. Dawn tried to whine cutely. "We're at work right now. I'll tell you a later okay?" Joy nodded and left.

Dawn approached Serena and said, "Ash can be kind of reckless sometimes. So lots of women may misunderstand him. But Ash likes another woman. So you should stop daydreaming and wake up. Got it?"

Serena fired back, "you mind your own business."

Dawn said, "Follow me." Serena followed the fox into a hallway leading to Ash.

The door opened and Ash looked up from his camera.

Dawn said, "I escorted Serena."

Ash happily greeted, "Welcome."

"Hello. Did you sleep well last night? I couldn't sleep a wink because I was so anxious." Serena said as she walked closer to Ash.

Ash bashfully smiled and said, "you didnt have to."

Dawn watched the two laugh as a jealousy fumed. Dawn glared at Serena while she wasn't looking.

Dawn finally interrupted and said, "Then...I'll be going." She bowed and closed the door.

Serena looked around Ash's studio. "Wow...is this your very own studio?" Ash nodded.

"What are we going to be doing today?" Serena asked.

"I'm going to take pictures of you modeling a 'sea themed' concept." Ash answered.

Ash looked at Serena's lips and a flashback of the kiss in the water appeared in his head.

Serena stepped closer to him. "What is it?" She asked, slighly concerned.

He shook his head. "Oh nothing… Let's just get started."

Serena thought of the conversation that Dawn and her had earlier, gulped and curiously asked, "Do..you like anyone right now?" She looked at his perfect face.

He laughed a little bit. "There's someone who my heart is drawn to... She makes me smile.."

Serena thought to herself, "Is..it me?"

He smiled and took out his hand. Serena looked at it before placing her hand on his as he guided her to the outfit closet.

Serena changed into a skirt with a nice blouse and sunhat as she posed in front of the green screen. She laughed and smiled as Ash took pictures. Then, she changed to a coral colored dress and posed a more sad look. Ash kept encouraging her.

Then, the final outfit was a mermaid outfit with a tail just like Serena's. Serena sat in the center of a big clam next to a white pearl pillow. Serena blew bubbles and russled up her hair, making a few derpy faces, a few sad, dramatic, happy, excited, and a whole variety of faces.

Ash opened up the computer and Serena observed as he started to edit and pick out them. She teased and pushed him a little as he pushed her back.

Then, she took out a small cake from her basket and dotted a small smudge of whipped cream on Ash's nose.

Ash took out another piece of cake and got his revenge. He wiped it on her cheeks in retaliation. Then he fed her a macaron as she happily ate it while bouncing up and down. They took turns feeding each other, throwing food, smiling with a whole bunch of laughter. Serena's heart pumped with joy. All of Ash's worries were vanished. He blinked a bit and noticed that he could see Serena clearly.

Serena continued to jump up and down as they high fived each other and they clasped hands for a moment. Ash leaned in a little bit which made Serena blush in embarrassment. She teased and pushed him away. And then Serena took Ash's camera to take pictures of him laughing and having fun. The two started to chase each other around like little kids in the studio.

Meanwhile, Dawn's boss Fantina angrily said, "Dawn. Rumors have been said that you are apparently dating THE Ash Ketchum. Can't you leave your professional work apart from your personal problems? This is totally unprofessional of you!"

Dawn bowed and said, "I'm sorry."

Just then, Ash came in, and said, "Don't be too hard on Dawn."

Fantina looked up and asked, "Then...are you really dating Dawn?"

Serena who got out of the bathroom after cleaning up, hummed happily but stopped when she saw Dawn and Ash talking to Fantina. She observed them and wondered what was going on.

"Why? Are we, the workers not allowed to date?" Ash asked.

Everyone jawdropped. Serena overheared as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

Dawn took a look at Serena and had that face of "I told you so". She smirked in victory.

"From now, on please dont concern our personal lives and always ask me first if you're curious about anything instead of prying in other people's business and spreading rumors." Ash said.

Serena turned and slowly walked out to the exit.

Ash walked in his studio to see the dessert basket and Serena gone. He looked around to see where she went but she had already left.

Serena walked back home alone. She started to cry, hugging herself as she slowly stepped forward. Serena thought of the conversations she overheard today. It gave her a slight jolt in her poor heart as she cried even harder.

Clemont was sitting outside as he saw Serena walking. He got up to see her face, with tears on her cheeks.

"Hey...whats wrong Serena?" asked Clemont. Serena just kept sniffling to herself.

Then, she started to sob louder and louder. Clemont looked around, uneasy. "Shhh Serena the neighbors.."

Clemont came up to Serena and hugged her. Serena buried her face in Clemont's chest. Clemont patted her back as she just held onto Clemont for support.

Serena could hear Clemont's pounding heart beat slightly faster.

The two just stood there as the sun set.

Ash sat there in his office, wondering where Serena went after that day. He got up and went to the front office to the lady in front of the desk.

"Excuse me, those visitors in this building have to check in with their info right?" asked Ash.

The lady nodded.

"Can you please give me the list of the visitors?" requested Ash.

"Certainly, what day did the visitor come?" asked the clerk.

Then, Dawn and her clique came up and asked, "What is the matter Ash? Do you need any help? We can help you so you can get back to your work." Joy said.

Ash said, "oh don't worry about it. I just have a personal request that i'd like to make."

The girls continued to pester him, "WHat is it? we can help you find what you'd like."

Ash turned to the lady over the counter and said, "Give me the list of ALLL those that visited this week."

He turned around and said, "It's okay. I'm already done." He powerwalked out to avoid the pestering.

Dawn had a strange and suspicious look on her face.

In his office, Ash flipped through countless of papers to find that one line of info.

After an hour, he found Serena's name and her contact info.

He sighed and said to himself, "Ash..what in the world are you doing right now…" He smiled.

Ash got into his car and arrived at Serena's share house. Clemont was watching TV as he looked out the window and closed the curtains immediately once he saw Ash.

"What's he doing here?! What does he want?!" Clemont said to himself.

The bell rang. Clemont panicked.

Clemont opened the door and invited Ash in. Ash sat down and asked, "Is...Serena here?"

Clemont said, "Oh yeah. she's upstairs. she's not in a good mood right now. It looks like she doesn't want to see you for what you've done to her. " Clemont crossed his arms.

Just then, Bonnie came out of her room and said, "OH HEY LOOK YOU'RE THAT GUY THAT SERENA KISSED THE OTHER DAY!" Bonnie jumped up and down. She excitedly said, "oh yeah Serena couldn't stop talking about you the other day. you guys are soooo cute together! If you're looking for her right now, she's out shopping with May and she'll be back later tonight."

Ash shot a glance at Clemont who nervously got up and went upstairs to hide his shame. Ash got up and said, "Well in that case...looks like i've come at the wrong time...I'll come back later.."

Ash bowed and left the house. He thought of what Bonnie said and smiled. "We're cute together huh?"

Clemont was walking in the neighborhood when Serena came and happily skipped around. "Clemont! Clemont guess what? I've decided to forgive Ash and now I'm going to proudly confess to him that I like him." Serena said happily. Clemont said, "You really like him that much huh?"

Serena nodded. "I really really like him a lot." She giggled and spun around in circles.

Ash drove once again to Serena's house, now with a bouquet of flowers in the passenger seat. He stopped to smell them and said, "These were the flowers which made us meet that one day…" He put them down and drove on.

Ash arrived at the house and waited outside for Serena to return. Ash looked up at the sky and saw that it was going to rain soon.

Serena and Clemont were returning back to the house when Serena started to feel some water droplets on her face. She gasped and said to herself, "oh crap." Serena looked back at Clemont who said, "It's raining. This is why I'm always prepared." He pushed a button and his backpacked opened up an umbrella.

Serena immediately ran and jumped on Clemont, hanging on for dear life to make sure her feet don't touch the floor. She desperately said, "Clemont..please...let's walk like this back to the house."

Ash turned to see Serena on Clemont. He stared and watched them as they approached closer. His hands dropped the bouquet of flowers.

Countdown: 87 days

**AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARH**

**these two ships are tearing me apart. AND IM THE AUTHOR. LMAO. Who do YOU ship? Review to let me know who to ship! **

**So far as of right now, its like both geekchic and amour so like**

**its still a long way to see who Serena ends up with. Who do you think is better suited for her? **

**That studio scene is really cute but then again the last part is so heartbreaking for Ash but cute for Clemont... **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Clemont sighed as he woke up. He felt his heart beat. "Why am I feeling like this? What is wrong with me…?"

Ash was getting ready to leave for work when his phone rang. Brrring Briiiing

"Hello?" "Ash sweetie!" said a voice on the phone.

"Mom?" asked Ash.

"I've missed you so much! I called you because I wanted to tell you that I'm coming to visit you tomorrow!. I'm on a plane right now and I'll be in Kalos in a few hours." Delia said.

"WHAT?! SO SUDDEN MOM." Ash panicked. He quickly started to throw his messy clothes in the hamper and make his bed while his phone lay stuck between his shoulder and ear as he continued talking to his mom.

"Also, have you met anyone ..ya know..special?" Delia giggled.

Ash blushed a bit and said, "...maybe." Delia squealed. "Ok sweetie I'll see you in Kalos."

After a while, Ash hung up the phone and sighed as he took his camera and took off for work.

He entered the elevator and smiled to himself before taking out his phone to send a text message.

Ash entered his work building when he glanced at Dawn. Dawn waved hi to Ash but he just bluntly ignored her to go to his studio. Joy came up to Dawn and said, "What is this..a lovers quarrel already?!" Dawn retaliated, "Shut it. We're fine."

Serena woke up to the ding in her phone. She unlocked her phone and noticed a message from Ash.

"Would you like to come to eat dinner with me later tonight? There's someone who wants to meet you. It's at Restaurant Le Wow in Aquacorde Town. See you at 6."

Serena's heart started to accelerate as she squealed to herself. "Yes I'll be there because I can't wait to see you Ash." She said to herself. Serena stopped laughing. "Aqua...corde Town?!" She just remembered that the town was surrounded with water. Serena glanced at her legs and told herself. "I must go on that date no matter what."

Ash entered his work building after a lunch as he made eye contact with Dawn once again. Dawn awkwardly waved hi as Ash smiled and returned to his studio. Dawn gave a confused look. "He defended me but he's not thinking of me as someone more than a colleague? Why is he ignoring me?"

Joy came up to Dawn and said, "Hey Dawn can you do me a favor and deliver Ash's phone to him? He left it on the counter at the front desk. Since you two are...ya know lovey dovey." Joy winked as she handed the phone.

Dawn was on the way to the studio when Ash's phone beeped. Dawn opened it and saw a text from Serena. "Great! It's a date then."

Dawn's eyes widened as she read the text message. Dawn gripped the phone harder and scowled. She texted back on Ash's phone, "Sorry. Wrong person. this was for Dawn."

Once the text sent, Dawn deleted the text off Ash's phone and continued walking to the studio.

She opened the door and said, "Hello, you forgot your phone at the front counter so I came to deliver it to you." Dawn placed the phone on Ash's desk as Ash was editing the photos he took of Serena. He smiled with his eye glued to the screen as he said, "ok thanks Dawn."

Dawn looked at the computer and huffed as she clenched her hand into a fist.

Ash walked into his apartment room when he noticed his mom sitting on a chair smiling at him.

"M-mom! You're here already." Ash went to hug his mom. "Oh I just couldn't wait so i headed straight here. Mommy's a little hungry would you like to go eat somewhere?" Delia offered.

"Actually...I did invite that special someone to a dinner just because I wanted you to meet her." Ash said.

"ohhohoho okay then! What time and where?" Delia said cheerfully.

"Around 6 at Restaurant Le Wow. We can leave after I get dressed. I'll just put on shorts and a tee and we can go." Ash shrugged.

Delia gasped. "SHORTS AND A TEE?! HEAVENS NO. If you're going to a 5 star restaurant, you MUST look somewhat presentable." Delia shook her head but then looked up and smiled.

"Luckily, on my way here I happened to stop by a store to buy you slacks and a nice blazer and dress shirt." She gave it to Ash. "Thanks mom. You always are one step ahead of me." Ash said as he went to change.

Meanwhile, Serena sat still in her room staring at her closet.

"Hmmm. mmmm. nope. ehh.. eck. So last year…" She thought to herself. Serena was going to have a mental breakdown. But in the corner of her eye she saw a cute dress. It was a baby blue bodycon dress with a bow on one side of the shoulder straps. She took it out and happily said, "awesome i've never seen this dress before... this dress is perfect!" She went to change.

Eavesdropping, Clemont pressed his ears against Serena's door. Clemont smiled.

"So she liked the dress that I bought her after all." Clemont thought to himself.

Serena called out "Okay i'm going to my date with Ash now!" She waved bye as she opened the door. Outside on the front porch stood Dawn with her arms crossed.

Dawn said, "Serena, I have something to tell you. Did you get an invite from Ash to go to dinner?"

"yeah. what about it." Serena said, irritated.

"Well that invite, was supposed to be sent to ME." Dawn defended.

"No it wasn't. It was sent to ME." Serena shot back with fire in her eyes.

The blue haired girl retaliated and said, "Oh yeah? Check your phone."

Serena scowled as she opend her phone and saw the text message from "Ash".

"Sorry wrong person. This was for Dawn." Serena read the text. She put her phone down slowly and her heart dropped. Serena looked at Dawn with tears forming on the edges of her eyes.

Dawn smiled slyly and said "You see? It's late. You should go back to bed or something cus you're wasting your time."

Dawn turned as she walked into her car to drive away.

Serena dropped her phone and started sobbing at the doorway.

Clemont came out right away and asked, "What's wrong Serena?" Serena kept on crying as her makeup started to smear. Clemont gave Serena a reassuring hug and pat on the back. "Its okay Serena. I'm here. You don't need Ash."

Meanwhile...Delia and Ash were seated and anxiously waiting for Serena. The waiter came up to them and seated a girl in front of their seat. They looked up to see….Dawn sitting down.

"D-Dawn?" asked Ash. Dawn smiled. "Hello Mrs. Ketchum, I'm Dawn, nice to meet you."

"Awwwh your girlfriend is so sweet. Hello Dear nice to meet you too." Delia said cheerfully.

Ash chuckled uncomfortably and scratched his head. He didn't want to embarrass Dawn so he played along and went with it.

"Where did Serena go?..." Ash thought.

"Hey Dawn...do you know where Serena is? I invited her but I guess she didn't show up…" Ash said carefully.

Dawn chewed the food and started to talk with her mouth full. "Oh..Serena...gulp...couldnt… gulp.. said she couldn't..gulp..make it."

Dawn gnawed on the chicken bones like a pig.

Delia looked at Dawn strangely for her behavior and whispered to Ash. "You have a quite interesting girlfriend.."

Ash said under his breath.."She's NOT my girlfriend.. definitely not…"

Clemont got Serena a glass of water. She hugged herself on the couch.

Clemont sat down and said, "Hey Serena...let's go buy some macarons." Serena sniffled as she looked up at Clemont. He smiled.

He got up and held out his hand. Serena looked at it before accepting it and said, "Alright..-sniffle-"

They walked out the door and walked off.

Clemont said, "Oh I know! There's a really good bakery in Aquacorde Town not too far from here."

Serena happily looked at the cakes and sweets in the display. She jumped up and down. The cashier handed out a free sample. "You two are such a cute couple together, it's on the house."

They both blushed in embarrassment.

Serena happily clapped her hands as she sat down with Clemont to eat a small cake. She sipped her coffee and said, "This is nice. Thank you Clemont. I feel much better."

Serena took a bite. "It's delicious." She smiled.

Clemont said, "i'll be right back I have to go to the bathroom." The honey haired girl nodded as she took another bite.

Serena continued to eat until she looked to her right at the window. She saw Ash and Dawn laughing and talking with a woman that looked like his mom. Serena's heart hurt due to a slight heartache.

"So he really did mean to send it to Dawn."

Serena got up from her seat and left the cafe to look at Ash. She looked in the window as they smiled and ate their food. Serena started to have tears in her eyes.

Clemont returned and saw the seat was empty. He put it back in the box and paid the tip. He looked outside to see Serena staring at Ash and Dawn. Then, Clemont left the cafe to go after Serena.

Clemont took Serena's hand and said, "Serena..Let's go home." Before Serena could answer, Clemont dragged her away.

Delia looked up from eating. "Oh? Ash..there was a girl around your age who was staring at you for the longest amount of time. It looked..like she was..sad...almost..like crying..?" Delia had a worried look on her face.

Ash looked up and stopped eating. "What did she look like?"

"I dont know, she had a blue bodycon dress with long honey colored hair…" Delia answered.

Ash put down his fork and got up. "That's Serena! Excuse me for a moment." Dawn stopped eating her food and had a worried look on her face. Ash got up from his seat and ran outside the restaurant. He searched for Serena and ran down the block, panting.

"Serena! Where are you?" Ash had a frustrated look on his face.

"She's gone…" Ash sadly turned and entered the restaurant again.

He sat down. "Ash what's gotten into you?" Delia asked.

The boy admitted "The truth is… I like that girl, Serena. Not Dawn." Delia gasped as she looked at Dawn.

"Look Dawn, you're an awesome colleague to work with, but I think it's best if we stay as colleagues." Ash said truthfully.

Dawn put down her food and said, "Ah I see. Well...I just got a text from my mom she says that I should be home soon so I have to go. Um.. see you later Ash. Nice meeting you Mrs. ketchum." She bowed and took her jacket and left.

Dawn arrived home in her apartment and started to cry to herself.

Clemont and Serena arrived home as they saw May, Bonnie and Max with their luggage.

"Whats going on guys?" Clemont asked, startled.

"We're...GOING ON A VACATION IN SNOW BELLE CITY!" Bonnie and Max cheered together.

Countdown: 80 days

**AWEEESOOOME. SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK A LIL BIT LONG. hehe I'm aiming for 10 chapters not sure i might extend it. okay enjoy! Poor Serena though. But this adds more drama! And sorry..I had to make Dawn the bad guy...Without a bad guy there's no storyline to it. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Why are we going on a vacation?" Serena asked.

May explained, "Yeah well, we always go on a vacation every 2 years to get some fresh air."

Clemont facepalmed. "Oh yeah I totally forgot!" He raced upstairs to start to pack.

May took Serena's hand, "i'll go help you pack."

The two girls went up and May immediately started the conversation. "So did you get to see Ash?!" Serena pouted. "I saw him eating dinner with Dawn, that's the last thing I would wanna see!" May crossed her arms. "Well..maybe this vacation can get your mind off of him for a while."

The girls finished putting their luggages in the car and Clemont got in the driver's seat.

"Ready to go everyone?" He asked. Everyone cheered in the car. "Buckle up guys!"

Clemont stepped on the gas pedal and started up the road.

Meanwhile, Ash was home, looking at his laptop where he was editing the photos of Serena that he took. Delia came up behind him and said, "She's pretty, the girl that you like." Delia pulled up a chair and sat across from Ash, her arms folded together. "Ash are you okay?" Delia asked.

"I guess… I just miss her, that's all." Ash mumbled.

"Well...you know what you always told me when I was struggling! You said to never give up." Delia said warmly.

Ash looked at his mom and sat upright. "You're right. I won't give up."

"This girl...Never let her go." Delia said with a smile.

Ash nodded. "Yes. I'll never let her go!" Ash got up and dashed out the door. Delia smiled to herself while watching the door shut. "Oh my little Ash is growing up. He's always up and running as usual."

Ash pulled up to the Share house when he saw that it was empty. The car was gone and the house lights were off and quiet. Behind him, Iris came out of the shadows. Iris had an intimidating look in her eye. She stepped forward and said, "Are you..looking for someone?" Ash gulped. "Y-yeah. This girl with long honey colored hair and light skin. Serena."

Iris stepped closer, invading Ash's personal space which made him take a step back. "Are you… Ash?" Iris asked. Ash nodded. "Where is Serena? And the others?"

Iris stepped back and crossed her arms. "They went on a vacation to Snow Belle City. Clemont, May, Max and Bonnie always go every year to get a break from the city life. It's like a 2 hour drive so unless you wanna wait until morning to go or wait until they get back...then.."

Ash pivoted to his car and started up the engine. He reversed the car and headed his way toward Snow Belle City.

Iris observed him. "Hm..from that determination, maybe he is the one for her."

Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, May and Max were laughing and sitting by the cabin. They laughed and told each other jokes by the fire, all toasty warm. It started to get awkwardly quiet so May perked up and said, "Hey I know! Let's play truth or dare!" Everyone agreed. "Okay. Bonnie, you go first. Truth or dare." May asked. Bonnie sat up and said, "awwh why do I have to go first." She pouted but then she answered, "Truth."

Clemont asked, "do you eat your veggies or do you secretly sneak them in the trash can?"

Bonnie turned red. "Not all the time…" as she tried to avoid the question. Everyone laughed. "Okay then Clemont, truth or dare?" Bonnie said, hoping to get revenge. "Dare." Clemont said, uneasy about his decision. Max immediately took this chance and said, "I dare you to kiss someone in this room." Max's glasses had a glare as he pushed up them. The room went quiet as Clemont sat there frozen solid. He blushed as he slowly got up, shaking. Clemont walked up to Serena. Serena looked up curiously. The whole room started watching those two make eye contact. Then Clemont kissed Serena on the cheek as she flushed a beet red.

Clemont scrambled back to his spot as he yelled, "THIS IS SO EMBARRASSING." Everyone started making the OOOOhhhh lala sound as the two blushed. Clemont got up and said, "I HATE THIS GAME." He turned and ran off. May got up and tried to chase after him but Bonnie said, "May, dont waste your energy. He'll cool off and come back. Besides, it'll get cold. so he's bound to return." May sat down in agreement.

Everyone turned to Serena who was still frozen in embarassment. She questioned herself, "Wh-y on earth did Clemont just kiss me? He could have kissed Bonnie, because like THEYRE SIBLINGS. OR OR"

"Serena?" May asked. "Are you okay?"

Serena shook her head out of zoning out and said, "Yeah! I'm fine. I just need ummm a glass of water! That's all!" Serena stumbled as she got up and walked away.

Bonnie pouted again. "Well this isn't fun anymore." May smiled and said, "Well..it's past your bed time. Let's go to sleep kids."

May took Max and Bonnie to their bedrooms as she saw Serena leave the cabin.

Then, a red ferarri pulled up and Ash got out of the car. He saw Serena who was walking out of the cabin, too occupied by her thoughts.

Ash came up to her as she looked up in surprise. "oh! it's Ash!" Serena said.

Ash smiled. "Yeah it's me. I wanted to umm ask you something." Ash nervously scratched his head. Serena smiled but then frowned. "I have something to ask too…" Ash nodded and said "Ladies first." Serena took a deep breath and said, "I think Dawn is worried about you. You shouldnt' be sneaking off to seeing other people like this. I dont like two timers and I dont think Dawn likes that too." Ash asked in confusion, "Wait what?" Serena said, "Isn't..Dawn your girlfriend?"

Ash laughed. Serena pouted at him. "I dont see what's so funny."

Ash took Serena's hand and held it. "Serena… Dawn is just a colleague of mine. Nothing more."

Serena looked up, slightly satisfied. "Really?"

Ash nodded. "Really."

Serena jumped up and down happily. "So...what brings you here Ash?"

Ash stuttered and lied, "Oh umm I just came...tooo um….buy...some… ice cream. I heard they had really good ice cream at Snow Belle City."

Serena nodded. "Oh… well i see. is that all?"

Ash slowly hesitated but said, "I came to see someone I was concerned about since a certain someone didn't come to dinner earlier today." Ash teased.

Serena bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I had a misunderstanding that you were with Dawn and that you sent the wrong text to me or something."

Ash patted Serena on the shoulder. "Then..can we make it up..when you get back?" Serena looked into his eyes and a smile grew across her face. "Okay! Deal!" She said as she held hands with Ash while bouncing up and down in her cheery nature. Ash backed away and said, "Well.. I must be going. I have some ice cream to get to.. I'll see you back." Ash bowed and waved goodbye. He opened his car and drove off.

May came out to see a car leaving and Serena standing to observe it.

"What was that all about and who was it?" May asked.

"It was Ash. HE HELD. MY. HAND." Serena giggled to herself. May looked to touch Serena's hand as the honey colored hair girl recoiled and said, "I'm never washing this hand ever again." Serena joked.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't drive 2 hours up here to get ice cream." May smirked. Serena nodded. "I thought so too."

May held up ice skates. "Wanna go ice skating?" Serena nodded happily as she took them.

The two girls skated on a frozen lake. They fell, laughed, pushed each other and circled it many times. Afterwards, they stopped to take a break. May got up and said, "Wait here, i'll get us some hot coco." May left as Serena started to look at her feet. "Wow...can't believe I have legs to do this… You can do so many things. Have so much potential…" Serena proudly wiggled her feet.

She waited a while but May didn't seem to come back. Serena started to get a little cold so she said to herself, "I'll skate around so I can get moving. That'll heat me up."

Serena got up and started to skate on the frozen lake.

She circled it a couple times before intercepting in the middle of the lake. Just then, a crack was heard in the center. Serena looked down to see cracking, cracking and MORE CRACKING of the ice. She started to panic as she tried to skate out of danger. Serena's leg soon caught under the ice. The middle of the lake started to grow even bigger as more ice started to crack. Serena felt the cold water on her leg as she screamed. "MAY! HELP ME!" Serena held on to a broken piece of ice. Her legs started to change color and glow. Serena tried to paddle but the cold water started to have its frostbite effect on it. She tried to hold on the ice tightly but it soon tipped over as she plunged in the water. Serena tried to swim, now with her mermaid tail in the water. She tried to swim up but the water was far too cold for her tail to handle. She started to get unconscious as her body was reaching hypothermia, fast.

Serena's eyes started to close just when she saw a body dive in the lake. Serena reached for the arm as she became unconscious.

**Due to the reviews, and even PM's, I have who Serena is gonna end up with! **

**Still gonna make both Geekchic and Amour so keep reading to find out who she chooses. **

**Who dived in for her? Ash or Clemont? or maybe May? A lifeguard? Who knows?! **

**sorry i made this chapter kinda short, I have finals this week so I have so much to stress**

**out about. But enjoy it! R&R**


End file.
